in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Waldstein
Waldstein (ワレンシュタイン) is an old man with relation to both Night Blade and Licht Kreis. Information Waldstein is a man who lives eternal life within a body that looks like a monster. Apperance Waldstein appears as a large, heavily-muscled elderly man with thick white hair, thick eyebrows, a full white beard and thick chest hair. He has blood-red eyes that show no pupils or sclera and dark skin. His attire consists of aquamarine martial arts training pants with a grey fur covering and black boots. He is rarely seen without his massive gauntlets. Personality Having been in countless battles, Waldstein enjoys fighting skilled opponents and is always prepared to accept a challenge. However, he appears to be rather absent-minded as he openly stated to Gordeau that he was serving as a distraction while Linne and Hyde were heading to Paradox and wasn't aware of the implications of doing so until Gordeau explained it to him. Despite Waldstein's hunger for battle, he has a softer and compassionate side to him, especially towards Linne. He is extremely loyal to her, following her orders without question and worrying about her well-being. He also spares Hilda's life to "return the favor" for sparing Linne's. Story Several hundred years ago Waldstein worked for Licht Kreis under the direct orders from their leader Adelheit. But after he met Kuon on a battlefield, he got interested in Kuon's chivalry - which made him to betray the Licht Kreis and change sides. After that Waldstein worked for the Night Blade until the organization fell apart. Ever since he has been following Linne and taking care of her, Waldstein and Linne both currently live at Hyde's house where they together help him to study about the Hollow Night. Waldstein apparently has a score to settle with Enkidu, but the details haven't been revealed yet. In his story, he serves as a distraction while Hyde and Linne infiltrate the Altar. Along the way he encounters Gordeau and accidently reveals to him what he's doing. Gordeau then explains to Waldstein how doing so can compromise his mission, but chooses to keep quiet about it since he's no longer a part of Amnesia. Later, Waldstein encounters Carmine who is astonished at the former's monstrous size and have a slight banter between them before they fight. Upon reaching the Altar, he sees that Hilda has defeated Linne and Hyde is nowhere to be found. Hilda offers him a place in Amnesia so he can fight whenever he pleases. Waldstein finds the idea interesting and challenges Hilda, stating that he won't follow someone who can't defeat him. Having defeated Hilda, he then prepares to deal the finishing blow, but then realizes that Hilda could've killed Linne when she had the chance and chooses to spare her life as well. When Linne wakes up she asks Waldstein if he saw Kuon. Waldstein states that he didn't but he did sense his presence. As Linne falls unconscious again from exhaustion in his arm, he contemplates how the Hollow Night seems to be getting stronger and more taxing on Linne. Waldstein then laughs to himself as he still has much to do. Abilities Waldstein's ability is the EXS of Mountainous Strength (剛力のEXS, Gouriki no EXS) called Hecatoncheir (ヘカトンケイル). This ability grants him immense physical strength. Waldstein fights with a weapon called Iron Claws: "The Destroyers" (剛鉄爪:破軍, Goutessou: Hagun). They are custom-made claws Waldstein created himself, worn as a pair of full-arm gauntlets that cover much of his arms. Waldstein's usually keeps them on, but his actual hands can be as seen in Waldstein's arcade ending when he removes the claws to support an unconscious Linne. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= He boils. In order to protect main lives and will with the both arms which also fell a big tree. Since it mainly meets, a permanent curse is received in the body, and the power beyond people is got. The old soldier who has lived for destruction and a battle thinks of the Lord under a quiet night. Up to the day which will sacrifice its life and will die on the battlefield. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= He rages, in order to protect his master, the beast will raze buildings and crush trees with his own two hands. To stand by his master's side, he takes on the curse of eternity. On this quiet night, he thinks about his master, and how he may die on the battlefield one day... |-|Original= He seethes. To save the will and life of his master with his stout arms. Accepted the eternal curse to be with his master, obtained the superhuman power. The old soldier lived through destruction and battles, desires for the master under the silent nights. Until the day he gives up his life at the battlefield. |-|Original= His ability, very, the body which is the "Tsutomu's pursuit" which is embodiment of the destruction which seems to be he, itself. The power to sprain all enemies. The power to protect oneself against many enemies. The power of the war is his kind. Trivia * It's unclear how Waldstein's body became the way it is. Gallery Official Art victory-wal.png|Victory Portait sd-wald.png|SD Character Dialogue Sprites story-wal0.png|Normal (通常) story-wal1.png|Happy (喜) story-wal2.png|Angry (怒) story-wal3.png|Sad (哀) story-wal4.png|Comfort (楽) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Night Blade